


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by MysteryHack



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Past Underage, Pining, Swearing, Unrequited Love, shirou has it bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryHack/pseuds/MysteryHack
Summary: Mostly follows the newest chapters of Blue Exorcist so (spoilers).It's no secret that Yuri Egin fell in love with Shirou Fujimoto. It's a very...badly... kept secret that Shirou is in love with Yuri, too. It's just a little bit of what I think Shirou went through developing and accepting his feelings for Yuri. Shirou's definitely the jealous type. There's not enough fics with this pairing so I thought I'd just have to fuel the fire myself.Definitely thinking of maybe expanding this into a several chapter fic with a real live plot and everything if you guys like this!





	Slow Dancing in the Dark

Shiro was screwed. Absolutely 100% screwed. It was that damned smile of hers, soft and inviting; the hope in her voice. His snowy head hit the wall his bed was pressed up against. She was 16, a child, while he was 20 years old and a full grown adult. It made his skin crawl, the idea that Yuri could love him. She was so young, naive to the ways of the world still. It was her damned innocence that had made the young tamer believe that something as wretched as he could be loved at all. Give her a few more years under her belt, and even someone like Yuri would see how foolish her feelings for such a bitter old man had been. Shiro smirked at that thought, 20 was nothing but a blip on the radar, but after everything he’d had to endure in his life, he felt double his young age.

The exwire’s eyes scrunched tightly shut as he remembered the beautiful blush staining bashful cheeks after the kiss. How embarrassed Yuri been at his rejection. An unfamiliar emotion welled in his heart; shame. Shiro had never felt it more deeply than he did right then. Not when he was hazing his teammates, and never after a woman stormed out of his apartment. He could have let her down more easily, been as kind to the young girl as she had always been to him. The thought of never again receiving one of Yuri’s loving smiles cut him to his very core. The exwire let out an irritated sigh, he’d been trying to get rid of that strange softness Yuri had awakened in him when they were children. What good could he really be as an exorcist if he couldn’t exorcise the demon of love Yuri had possessed him with? White hair met with the wall again as Shiro tried to knock that thought out of his head; he didn’t love her. He couldn’t, not the way she so badly wanted him to. But that didn’t mean...his red eyes opened with epiphany.

Friendship. It was an odd concept to him, enjoying a woman for nothing more than her companionship. Letting anyone close set the alarm bells ringing in the exwire’s head, but he figured he could learn. For Yuri’s sake. Shiro peered around the room; who was he joking? It was for his sake too. Yuri was whatever humanity the man had. It was she who had woken that in him. Truth be told; Shiro quite liked the feeling, though he’d never admit it out loud. The exwire lept from his bed and grabbed for the dark uniform coat. Shiro had to see Yuri and offer his version of an olive branch. The wooden door banged open, and two black booted feet rushed to the common area of the asylum. There, Shiro found Yuri standing with her friend, Rick, another exwire.

As nonchalantly as he could, Shiro began to walk headlong into the Junior exwires’ path. The tamer stopped abruptly, training her wide eyes on him. Full lips began to part, and failed to produce anything close to a word. It would have been enticing had it been any other woman Shiro’s age. In an attempt to expel the unwanted thought, Shiro found himself being….himself.

“Why do you talk to me every day? Are you obsessed with me?” His tone was harsher than he had wanted, this wasn’t going the way he had planned it at all.

Yuri’s face turned the lovely scarlet of a girl twice scorned, but her words remained honest.“Y-yeah...it’s kind of awkward, right?”

God, she was cute, “If you know that, then don’t talk to me!” Shiro turned to leave, this was going down in flames; maybe he was a rinka himself.

Yuri became frantic, voice rising as she reached for his arm. Her touch shouldn’t have felt as familiar as it did, “You don’t understand! I didn’t want that to happen yesterday!” The girl’s voice began to soften in apology, “Anyway um...” The struggle to find a way to smooth over the awkwardness between them won out, and Yuri became tongue tied.

Fear and shame had Yuri rigid, and Shiro again felt that softness for the girl blooming within his chest. The seconds ticked by, silence hanging heavy in the air. Yuri trembled slightly, it was obvious that she had missed him for the last five years. To get Shiro back only to lose him again over a childish mistake was bringing tears to her eyes. The senior exwire wasn’t without mercy, and he knew that he should finally get around to what he came here to do in the first place. Stringing Yuri along was losing whatever amusement it had.

A reluctant sigh escaped through his lips. Saying the next few words was one of the hardest things Shiro had done in his life, and he’d escaped Section 13 as a preteen. “Fine. We can be friends.”

A cautious hope illuminated Yuri’s eyes, Shiro felt his resolve melting ever so slightly, “Huh?”

“I’ve been thinking,” Shiro took a drag off of his cigarette, boy if that weren’t the truth, “When I get in a pinch...it’d be beneficial to have a lot of allies instead of being alone.” That sounded, normal. Totally platonic, and not at all desperate. He could be her friend, her protector and that was enough for him.

Shiro would likely never forget the way Yuri’s entire countenance changed. The young tamer became exuberant, smile tugging her plush lips wide while her eyes shut from the effort. “Mhm.”

The senior exwire felt as though something momentous had occurred, as though just the tiniest portion of his life had shifted, and Yuri had claimed the space left there.

9 years later.

It had been 9 years since Yuri’s clumsy confession on the floor of the demon farm, and it had haunted Shiro everyday. The memory went with him every where he went, and even once last year when he had almost died during a ghoul ambush; it had been the last thing he’d thought of. Shiro hadn’t realized it until very recently that perhaps his friendship with Yuri wasn’t all that he wanted from her. Bright blue eyes, long dark hair, and even her less than endowed chest had begun to worm their way into his most private fantasies.

She was of course a grown woman now, 25 years old and more radiant than ever. But, the fear that she was still far too innocent chilled the romantic notions as soon as they set Shiro’s heart racing. The exorcist was nearing 30 now, and while he was much closer to a human being than when he’d met Yuri, he still felt that he could never be enough for her. Truth be told, Shiro still couldn’t see the man that Yuri could inside of him. In his mind, he would always be wretched by nature; he would just dim her light. Despite his inner conflict, Shiro had begun to contemplate confessing to the young tamer. The fear of something happening to either of them before he could had been weighing heavily on him lately. Especially now that Yuri was working for Section 13.

The final nail in his coffin so to speak, had been when Rick had drunkenly stumbled over to him, leaning heavily on his back, “You _like _her, right?”

Shiro stiffened, remaining silent, instead choosing to watch as the woman in question exited the bar. He thought he’d been careful about showing his feelings. Yuri had changed him in ways even he couldn’t see.

“Yuri’s actually popular!” Rick slurred the words as though they weren’t chilling Shiro to the bone, “So don’t come cryin’ to me when someone else snatches her up!” The idea of any other man stealing Yuri’s heart had always seemed impossible, but Shiro had grown to fear it more and more each day. His resolve had been set. He had to tell Yuri just how desperately he loved her, Or lose her forever.

The young exwire loved all around her with such a passion, it was a force in and of itself. The young woman had become adored by all those who knew her; even the newly corporeal Satan wants her for his own. Rage and something like jealousy curled in Shiro’s gut. For something as unworthy as a demon to have the gall to become possessive of the woman he loved...he would have killed the thing himself if he didn’t think it would cause great harm to Yuri.

It had been two weeks since Rick’s drunken advice, two weeks since Satan appeared on Earth. Yuri had been so busy deep within the Section 13 lab that Shiro still hadn’t seen her since that night at the bar. Everyday he hoped Yuri would answer his calls and come to the surface. All Shiro would need was one night. Just one, to show the woman just how much he needed her, how much he revered her.

There was a note taped to the door of his dorm when he finally returned home for the night. Shiro adjusted his glasses and squinted in the moonlight.

“I tried to come by and tell you all about what I’ve been up to, but you aren’t home. I’ll try to come tomorrow night as well. I hope you’ll be here. I miss my friend.

With love always,

Yuri”

Gently Shiro set the note down, all night he’d been waiting for her at the bar and he still managed to miss her. It didn’t matter, she would come to him tomorrow. One night was all he needed, a confident smirk painted his lips. Tomorrow night was that night. Shiro couldn’t help the thoughts that ran through his mind as he settled in to bed. The Senior exwire wished so desperately for her soft touch against his body instead of his own. Exhausted and slightly satisfied, Shiro fell asleep panting Yuri’s name. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


End file.
